Sick Hiro
by HardyGirl17
Summary: Hiro woke up feeling sick in the middle of the night, and Tadashi takes care of him. Fluff! *includes a rewritten version in the next chapter*
1. Old Copy-2016

**This is my first BH6 fanfic. After I watched the movie, I fell in love with Hiro and Tadashi's relationship. I just LOVE their relationship! So I couldn't resist making this cute fanfic. Also, I'm new to the fandom so sorry if I didn't really get the characters right. Please be gentle. Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

Hiro Hamada woke up in the middle of the night coughing outrageously. His nose was running and his eyes were tearing. Plus a really bad sore throat. God, he just did not feel good! Trying not to wake his older brother Tadashi up, he was struggling to stop coughing and go back to sleep, but failed. He just coughed and coughed, tears coming out of his eyes.

"Hiro"

Hiro was startled to hear Tadashi. He berated himself for not being strong enough to hold his cough.

"Everything okay, baby brother?" Tadashi asked, concerned. He got out from under the covers, and came toward his little brother.

"I'm fine!" Hiro said, embarrassed. "Go back to sleep!"

Tadashi came over, anyway.

"No, you're not fine. Come here" he said, sitting down and pulling his little brother to him. He put a hand to his forehead. He was raging with fever, and his cheeks were flushed!

Tadashi, worried, rubbed his little brother's shoulder and said, "Hang on." he got up and went to the washroom they shared. Before going in, he turned and added, "Lay down and try to stay awake while I be right back" he said softly. Hiro nodded and lay down, taking his brother's advise.

Tadashi came back with a thermometer.

"Open up" he said gently.

Hiro reluctantly opened, while his big brother put the thermometer in his mouth. Then he gently removed it and cursed quietly when he saw the temperature. Tadashi, concerned, looked back at his younger brother, who was staring back at him.

"Well, baby brother, looks like your temperature is at 101. Be right back, okay?" Hiro just nodded. Tadashi went back to their washroom and came back with a cold wash cloth, which he gently placed on his baby brother's forehead. Hiro thought the cool washcloth felt so good on his forehead. Tadashi sat on Hiro's bed and moved a strand of hair from his face.

"Want some tea?" he asked softly. "It would be good for your sore throat".

Hiro just nodded as he did not feel like talking, and that his throat was hurting. Tadashi, without waking up their Aunt Cass, went downstairs to the kitchen to make Hiro a cup of tea.

"Here" he said, handing it to Hiro, who sat up. "This will be good for your sore throat". Hiro took it gratefully and tried to take a sip but it was too hot.

"Um, maybe later" he mumbled, handing it back to his brother. "C'mon, Hiro" he encouraged softly. "Trust me, it will be good for your sore throat".

Hiro shrugged and took it back. This time he drained it, and gave it back to Tadashi. After that, his brother gave him some medicine to stop the coughing.

After a while, he asked, "do you want me to tuck you in?" offering him.

Hiro just shrugged and lay down while his big brother pulled the covers over his shoulder. He then kneeled down and placed a soft kiss on his baby brother's forehead.

"Sleep tight, baby brother" he said, ruffling his hair playfully. Hiro snuggled deep into his covers, which made Tadashi smile, seeing how cute his little brother looked bundled up in the covers. He was ready to head back to his bed when-

"Tadashi?" he turned around to face his younger brother.

"Yes, bud?" he asked, coming over.

"Thanks" Hiro said in a weak voice.

"Anything for you, otouto" he said, kneeling down to give him a hug and plant another kiss on his forehead. Then added, "you need anything else, just wake me up" with a smile.

Hiro shook his head. "Um, are you sure I won't be bothering you?"

"Of course not, Hiro! You can wake me up anytime you need anything. No hesitation! I'm here for you" Tadashi smiled, taking his little brother's hand in his and giving it a light squeeze. Hiro returned his smile. "Now get some rest. You need it. Good night, little brother" he said, patting his cheek.

"Sleep well, big bro" Hiro mumbled, as his eyes were drooping close. Tadashi smiled as he went back to his own bed.

Soon, both were asleep.

* * *

 **Sooo what do u think? Pls plsss on cherry on top review it. Thank u! :)**


	2. Rewritten Version- 2017

**Hey everyone!**

 **Yep, I'm back! To those of u who have been waiting for an update on my last BH6 fic, Please, Forgive Me, sorry for not updating it for a while as I've been in a writer's block on it. :( Please feel free to pester me with ideas through PM.**

 **This is a REWRITE of my first BH6 fic, Sick Hiro. Felt the previous one was messed up with a lot of grammar mistakes. Now this version is better, much more detailed, and even FLUFFIER. :) Thanks to those who favorited, followed and reviewed it. It meant a lot to me. If u loved it, I'm sure u would love this longer version even more.**

 **Thanks to Forever-Tangled for beta reading it for me.**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6.**

* * *

Hiro Hamada coughed outrageously. His nose was running, which was burning like hell, and his eyes were tearing. Also, his cheeks were flushed. A thousand of used tissues were scattered on his bed, which indicated how bad his cold was. It was 5am (basically morning!), and he hadn't slept a wink since. God, he just did not feel good. How he had wanted to go to sleep! But every time he laid down, his runny nose would just get worse and he'd have to sit up to blow.

"Stupid cold," he murmured, feeling frustrated, as he grabbed a bunch of new Kleenexes for, like, the millionth time. As he was blowing his nose, he suddenly felt the urge to cough again. Trying not to wake his older brother, Tadashi up, he tried holding it in, but failed. Tadashi was in his side of the room, lying on his side, snoring lightly. Hiro coughed and coughed into his fist. _Please don't wake up, please don't wake up,_ he kept thinking.

"Hiro."

Great. Just as he had expected. He berated himself for not being strong enough to hold his cough. His damned cough.

"Yeah, Tadashi?" he murmured.

"You alright, baby brother?" Tadashi asked, as he pushed his blankets back and sat up.

Hiro thought of answering him with an "I'm fine" but then, deciding that he couldn't hold his cold any longer, whimpered, "my nose is burning, and my throat hurts like hell."

Tadashi, big brother instinct kicking in, stood up quickly and was at his younger brother's side in an instant. He felt the back of his hand against his forehead.

"You're burning up," Tadashi said, a hint of worry in his voice, as he moved the used tissues out of the way and sat on the edge of the bed. Feeling sorry for his little brother, he reached out and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Hiro," he murmured softy, as he stroked his raven hair. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He was guilty for not noticing his younger brother's illness earlier.

Admittedly, Hiro was feeling a little glad his brother woke up as he knew Tadashi always knew what to do. He shrugged. "Sorry, just didn't want to bother you."

"Hiro, you know you should never hesitate if you need anything. Now let's get you a thermometer…" Tadashi said, as he stood up and walked over to their washroom, which was on the far side of the room. Before he went in, he glanced back at his younger brother. "Meanwhile, lie down and stay awake, alright?"

"Obviously I'll be awake. There's no way I'm able to sleep, anyway," Hiro muttered to himself as he laid down just to sit up quickly to blow his nose.

Within minutes, the older Hamada came back with the thermometer.

"Open up," Tadashi urged his younger brother gently, who reluctantly opened.

He slowly took out the thermometer and cursed when he saw the temperature. 102.

He looked back at his younger brother, who was staring back at him.

"Oh Hiro," Tadashi said softly as he gave his younger brother another hug. "You're having a really bad fever."

Hiro just rested his head on his older brother's chest, enjoying the warmth Tadashi's giving him.

Tadashi pulled away a little as he felt his younger brother's forehead again. "Want some tea?" he asked softly.

Hiro shook his head. He wasn't in the mood for tea. All he wanted to do was try to go to sleep.

"Oh, come on buddy. Trust me, it's good for your sore throat."

Hiro shrugged. "Okay," he murmured.

Tadashi smiled. "I'll be right back, bonehead."

Within minutes, the older Hamada was back with a small mug of tea. "Here," he said, as he gently and carefully handed it to his little brother, who took it as carefully.

"Thanks," Hiro said, as sipped it little by little. He enjoyed the warmth it gave to his sore throat.

After that, Tadashi gave him two tablets of Tylenol to swallow. Hopefully, it would stop his coughing.

"Are you ready to go back to sleep now?" His older brother asked as he held up the blankets to tuck in his little brother.

"You know what," Hiro muttered. "I didn't even sleep."

Tadashi, who was always concerned for his little brother's well being, became immediately worried. "Oh my God! You were awake all that time?"

Hiro nodded. "I couldn't sleep, and I don't know if I will be able to now."

Tadashi quickly walked over to their cupboard. He grabbed an extra blanket, which he gently wrapped around his little brother before holding him like a baby, and walking over to his side of the room. He sat on his bed, his back leaning on the headboard.

"What are you doing?" Hiro asked as he squirmed, confused.

"Shhh… just close your eyes," Tadashi said gently, as he pressed his younger brother's head against his chest, and began rocking him.

Obeying his brother, Hiro closed his eyes, snuggling deeper into his chest.

"That's it," Tadashi murmured, as he continued rocking him to and fro.

The rocking motion seemed to be relaxing to his little brother as a small yawn escaped from his mouth, and he was slowly drifting off.

After an hour, when his younger brother was finally sleeping deeply, Tadashi carefully stood up as not to wake him, walked to Hiro's side of the room, and gently placed him on his bed. He slightly adjusted the blankets, tucking him in warmly. Tadashi smiled at the sight of his sleeping brother, remembering him when he was a baby.

"Sleep tight baby brother, and get well soon," he said as he leaned down and moved a strand of hair from his eyes before he went back to his side of the room.

* * *

 **Ahhh, the fluffiness! I melted all the way while I was writing it. :3**


End file.
